Understand
by Hey DayDreamer
Summary: Kuki's moving back to Japan. What will Wally do?


Today was the day. The day where she would leave everyone behind. He didn't want her to go. But she had to. She told him to go to the airport to say goodbye one last time.

Why would he go and see her? It hurt him too much just to do so. But he had to anyway.

He groggily went to his car and lazily went in. He started the car and headed to the airport.

When he arrived there, he hurriedly went to where Kuki and his friends were.

"Wally, there you are! We've been waiting for centuries." Hoagie said, waving.

"Yeah, and we haven't said our goodbyes waiting for you." Abby said.

"I'm sorry. I just wasn't in the mood to go here." Wally said, head hanging low.

It was time to say their goodbyes. Kuki walked up to Nigel.

"You've been a good friend Nigel, and a good leader too. You were like a big brother to me." Kuki said.

"You've been a good friend and a good team mate too. It's my job, to help everyone out in the group." Nigel said, a tear sliding down his left cheek.

Kuki hugged him. "Thanks for everything. I'm really gonna miss you."

Then she walked up to Hoagie.

"Hoagie, you were like a big brother to me. You knew how to cheer me up. I'm really gonna miss you."

Kuki said, smiling a little.

"You were like a little sister to me. I'm really gonna miss you too." Kuki hugged him tight. She started crying. The goodbyes were getting harder.

She walked up to Abby.

"Abby," Kuki said, her voice cracking. "You were a big sister to me. I really enjoy your company and you seem to understand my problems." Kuki said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Kuki, you're a very great girl. I enjoy helping you out. I'm really, really gonna miss you." Abby was crying.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Kuki said, hugging Abby and wiping the tears from her eyes.

She walked to Wally. It the hardest to say goodbye to him.

"Well, I guess this is it..." Kuki said. "Listen, i'm really sorry about moving to Japan all of sudden. I'm really gonna miss you." she added.

"Why are you doing to us? You're leaving us all of a sudden. I just don't get it Kuki." Wally said.

"I don't know why i'm gonna move. It's just that-" Kuki got cut off mid-sentence.

"I don't get it! You're just gonna leave us all of a sudden! Do you even know how hard it is to let go?" Wally was screaming at her now. "We never even got to spend the day together yesterday! And you obviously knew that you were gonna leave the next day!" Wally shouted. Kuki almost fell on her knees, but Abby supported her. Kuki was crying badly.

"I-I'm really s-s-sorry. I-I-" Kuki was scrambling for words.

"You don't realize what you've done." Wally said, his voice cracking. No one will ever understand how he feels. The girl he loves is leaving him. He never got a chance to tell her how he feels. He would always get interrupted. He wanted her to feel the hurt he was feeling, which explains why he kept saying those harsh things to her.

"You don't know how I feel." Wally said, hurt in his voice.

Kuki walked away, crying. Wally ran far, he ran to the parking lot and hopped in his car. He drove full speed to his house. When pulled up the front of his house, he parked the car and stormed inside. He ran upstairs to his room and plopped on his bed. He cried so hard. He grabbed his pillow and hurled it across the room. He found a picture of him and Kuki. It was his favorite picture of the both of them. He ripped it in half and threw it on the floor. He screamed in frustration. Then he heard a doorbell. His mom called from downstairs.

"Wally! Kuki's here to see you!" Mrs. Beatles called out to him.

"I'm not in the mood mom!" Wally yelled.

"Kuki, just go to his room and ask what his problem is, ok?" Mrs. Beatles said to Kuki.

"Ok. Thank you." Kuki said, making her way to the stairs.

She was really nervous, scared, and sad. She didn't want Wally to act like that. It just scared her.

She walked down the hallway, past the master's bedroom and Joey's room. Then she reached Wally's room. She knocked on the door.

Wally looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't take it anymore. Kuki was leaving him. It just hurt him to think of her.

Then he heard a soft knock on the door. He sat up.

"Whoever it is, i'm not in the mood right now." He said, frustrated.

"Wally...it's Kuki. Can I go in?" Kuki said sheepishly.

"No. I don't want to see you now. And besides, I thought you were going to Japan?" Wally said, looking at the ceiling.

"Can you just let me in? I really need to talk to you." Kuki said, head against the door.

"Fine." Wally snapped.

Kuki opened the door slowly and peeked her head inside. Wally was looking at the ceiling, an angry expression on his face.

Kuki sat on the side of his bed.

"I'm really confused about what happened at the airport." Kuki said, staring at the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Wally asked her.

"I don't know why you had to scream at me." Kuki said, ignoring his question.

"What are you doing here?" He asked again.

"What else do you think?" Kuki said.

"Look, i'm sorry about what I did. It's just...I was so bothered about you leaving. It's just...I...I-It's hard to explain." Wally said.

"It's ok." Kuki said, looking at him.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your parents now?" Wally asked her.

"They saw how much it was just so hard for me to leave. They saw that I belong here." Kuki said.

Wally sat up. "So, you're staying here?" Wally asked. Kuki nodded. "Great," He said, a smile etching on his face. They both smiled and looked at each other for a while.

"Kuki, I...I love you. More than anything in the world. I loved you ever since we met." Wally said, putting his hand over hers.

"I love you too." she said, smiling at him.

_Did she just say that she loves me back?_ Wally thought.

"I love you." Kuki said, as if she can read his mind.

They leaned in to kiss. Kuki felt a tingle go down her spine. Wally's stomach was filled with butterflies.

He cupped his hand on her cheek. After a while, they separated. They just looked at each other, smitten.

It was a happy ending after all.


End file.
